bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Mercenus Chronicles: The Game
The Mercenus Chronicles: the Game is, like the name implies, a videogame adaption of The Mercenus Chronicles, programmed by Hatok, and closely inspected by Rangan Mercenus. It is a platform game, however, with some RPG elements to be implemented and some team based combat. Features Implemented Features Currently, MC:TG is on it's basic build. In other words, the character movement and acrobatics are currently being implemented. An energy bar has been implemented, so that players don't go crazy with character acrobatics, platforming elements have advanced to a stage where the character can wall run and wall jump for a short period of time. Also featured are sprites created by Rangan, which are currently being brought to life through a special technique through Flash animation, to give a more life-like movement. The game is still in a very basic state, but already the ability to level up has been implemented (Though not fully). Also included is the ability to switch between left handed and right handed settings. For sound, creature noises are going to be hand developed from the microphone. At this stage, the character Rangan Mercenus has his sounds completed, as well as a set of noises from the SPAM. Rangan is gathering character voices from all his comic voice actors, such as Nuparurocks. Music is also currently in the selection stage, this would have been easier if Rangan didn't have a foul hatred for most Mushroom Kingdom based music. Currently chosen music has come from many sources, such as Sonic 06 and Full Metal Alchemist, as well as good old fashioned BIONICLE music. Character Abilities The character you play as is Rangan Mercenus, due to engine limitations. The following abilities have been implemented to him: *A paced running system, which gets the character's starting speed from slow to fast. *As well as jumping, the character can run up walls for a short period of time till the energy metre, and can only be done on vertical walls. When Running up a wall, the player can... *... Wall jump and, if in collision with another wall, will... *...Cling onto the wall till the energy bar is depleted. *There is a dash move, which lets the player run at full speed. After this, the player can unleash a dash attack, which will hopefully knock enemy units back. As well as the wall running, the programming is loose enough so that the player can run up enemy soldiers, which will also (Hopefully) daise the enemy so that the player can attack. Suggested Features Since the game is in it's pre-alpha/creating build stage, many features have yet to be implemented. Here is a list of what can be remembered: *A Wide array of weapons, with four types of combat styles: small, medium, large and Ranged weaponry. *While there will only be one playable character (Rangan Mercenus), there will be a large variety of team mates. Team mates are used to access special areas and do things the player simply cannot, as well as assist in battle. Some will be more combat focused then others. As well as this, the main cast will be able to do a special move with the player, which will cause devastating damage to the oponents. *A Levelling up system, which increases the general skills of the player. *The Possibility of having multiple endings, each with a far different outcome. *A trophy system, which is basically an achievement system. *''Many, Many more...'' Planned Features Currently, MC:TGs planned features include all the basic trappings of a good platformer, along with an in-depth combat system that lets you really show off! Also planned is a ranking system giving you a ratings of S,A,B,C,D,E. Soon to be implemented are upgrades, allowing the player to better Rangans various skills. Plot The game tells the tales of chapters 1-3 of the Mercenus Chronicles, with many of the comic's areas recreated and many of the fights recreated too. The plot itself will be played through cutscenes that measure out at about a minute each, excluding the introductory cutscene and the final cutscene. Most of the events will not be ignored, at most they will be modified to fit the game. As well as this, the game will expand a little bit on the plot, such as more action that happened in the Sewers of BZ-Metru. Technology The game itself is using Gamemaker 6.1, as the later versions "Build up a lot of useless Megabytes". The game is a 2D platformer, with the sprite sheet in question being Chimoru Omega 2.0. Threat not! My chimoru hating friend, most, if not all of the characters and designs were NOT made by Dark709, as well as not using the standard poses developed by him, instead, Flash will be used in a special way to create fluid, smooth motion which will really bring the characters to life. The game will take advantage of the particle system, and will also have a complex and solid game design which will only be slightly glitchy. For cutscenes, Kittens will recreate the comics through Flash, with each cutscene estimated at around one minute. Workforce The workforce for the game is tiny, as it's mostly a two man operation *Programmer: Hatok *Sound Choosing: Rangan and Hatok *Spriter: Rangan *Animator: Hatok *Designer: Hatok and Rangan *Voice Actors: The cast from MC. *Play testers: Rangan, "Tapika and Lewajohnson" (partially) Trivia *The Mercenus Chronicles was originally going to be a game, however, Rangan was insufficient at this, thus him going to comics. *The team is currently looking for a sound artist. Are YOU a sound artist? PM either Rangan or Hatok *Hatok has rebuilt this game 5 times. *Tapika approves. Be afraid. Be very afraid. Category: Video Game Adaption